Ramus
|JP Voice Actor=Yasuhiro Takato 高戸 靖広 }} Ramus is the name of two supporting characters in Lunar. The first is one of Alex's childhood friends in Lunar: The Silver Star, Lunar: Silver Star Story and Lunar Legend. The second is a descendant of the first, who appears in Lunar: Eternal Blue and Lunar 2: Eternal Blue as a potential suitor for Lemina. Early Life Ramus Farmain grew up in the village of Burg on Caldor Isle. His father was the chief of the village and it was widely expected that Ramus would someday succeed him. However, Ramus was overweight and not suited to the manual labor of a farming village, leading many in Burg felt that he was spoiled rotten. Even Ramus's father felt that he was a perpetual underachiever and would be the undoing of the entire village. Ramus and Alex met when they were young and would often go on make-believe adventures, which their mutual friend Luna would playfully make fun of. The other villagers, however, felt that Ramus's willingness to pretend rather than do was just more evidence of his poor leadership skills and lack of work ethic. Lunar: Silver Star Story In the spring after Ramus turned 17, he suggested to Alex that it was high time that they went on a real adventure. Ramus suggested they travel to the White Dragon Cave to receive a Dragon Diamond from the White Dragon Quark as the spring's warmth had melted the ice surrounding the entrance to the cave. In doing so, Alex completed the White Dragon Trial, thus taking his first step towards becoming a Dragonmaster. After returning to Burg with the Dragon Diamond, Ramus attempts to sell the Diamond in Burg but finds that there is no one in Burg with the money to buy such a valuable jewel. He convinces Alex to travel to Meribia with him to sell the jewel there. After arriving in Meribia, Ramus attempts to sell the Diamond to the richest jeweler in Meribia, a man named Dross. Dross quite effectively convinces Ramus that he will have to sell the diamond for considerably less than its actual value. Ramus reluctantly agrees. Dross goes into his back room allegedly to count the money and does not return after a considerable amount of waiting. When Alex and Ramus walk into the back room to see what the problem is they realize that they've been had; Dross's back room has an entrance to the Meribian sewers and Dross is nowhere to be seen. They pursue Dross into the sewers and corner him. Ramus demands the money they agreed upon, but Dross insists he doesn't actually have that much. Ramus empties Dross's pockets anyway and declares that he'll have to accept the store itself as payment for the difference. Dross, thinking he is off the hook, starts to leave with the Dragon Diamond when Ramus stops him, telling him that since he now owns the store, he also owns the Dragon Diamond, which was sold to the store. Ramus threatens to keep Dross locked up in the sewers until he agrees with Ramus's logic. Ramus leaves Alex's party at the moment, but continues running the store, which becomes very successful under his leadership. Prior to the battle at the Fortress of Althena, Ramus gives Alex's party anything they need for free. Word that Ramus helped the Dragonmaster got out, and the additional business the goodwill gesture generated increased his profits even more. Lunar: Silver Star Story novelization Ramus did not appear in the Lunar: Silver Star Story novels. In the novel, Alex had already decided on his own to attempt the White Dragon's Trial and was planning to go to the cave on his own until Luna and Nash decided to go with him. After Lunar: Silver Star Story Ramus's business expanded fairly rapidly after the end of Silver Star Story, opening stores all across the Marius Zone first, then expanding further to nearly every city and town on Lunar. Ramus himself at some point married and had children, naming his first son Ramus and beginning the tradition that the first sons of his family would always be named Ramus, a tradition that continued through the generation that was alive during the events of Eternal Blue. Lunar: Eternal Blue Another Ramus was alive during the events of Eternal Blue. The Ramus family's business had fallen on hard times, having dwindled from a high point of having a store in every city and town to now being present only in Meribia due to poor business practices. The current Ramus actively looked for ways to revive the business but had not come up with anything until Hiro and Jean arrived in Meribia and went through his shop to get to the Meribian Sewers to hunt down the Shadow Dragon Cult. The idea dawned upon him to clear the monsters out of the sewers and have scantily-dressed women attempt to scare anyone walking through. The idea was successful, particularly with men, and the Ramus family's business was on the verge of restoration, with plans laid for expansion once again. Eternal Blue's Ramus also is known for having an unrequited crush on Lemina and tricked her into a bet that if he restores his business before she could restore the Magic Guild of Vane, she will have to marry him. As of the end of Eternal Blue, it appeared as though Ramus was winning the bet, although the outcome is unclear. Personality (pending) In Battle Throughout every version of Lunar Silver Star, one thing about Ramus has remained consistent: he is a fairly adequate fighter in the beginning until Alex surpasses him in physical traits and that he has no magical or special attacks. His physical strength is enough that he can handle weaker monsters with ease and serve as an effective frontline character alongside Alex early on. However, Ramus's level programming was designed for him to only gain stat increases until a certain level. Afterward he can still level up, but gains no further stat increases; this is because he leaves the party early in the story and serves no combat utility afterward. Alex and Luna both surpass him after a certain point and his static stats after Level 10 limit him to slow and sometimes inaccurate attacks. He wields knives at first, but eventually sticks to bow and arrows to attack from afar. As also mentioned, Ramus has no knack for magic or special attacks. His MP always remains at 0 and he never learns any skills. This is to be expected as he was never intended to remain with the party for long. Gallery Image:RamusSCDPortrait.png Image:SSCRamusPortrait.gif Image:RamusPose.jpg